Luchando, ¡JUNTOS!
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día despertaras y el mundo no fuera como debería? Tener que hacer frente a una nueva realidad, una que no puedes llegar a entender del todo. Un Infierno, un Paraíso ¿Cómo no iba a enloquecer con tantas visiones erróneas del mundo agolpándose en su cabeza?... AU, uno de los tantos 12 Universos (?)
1. Trunks

**¡Hola, soy Berserker! Ok, no...  
**

 **Hace tiempo que no paso por aquí (para quienes me siguen desde hace un tiempo), así que decidí hacer algo nuevo ¡El hip de Dragon Ball también me ha llegado! Como tal, no podía faltar que escribiera acerca de la pareja del momento, el ship de revuelo en los 12 Universos y sus líneas temporales. Hablo, por supuesto, ¡del TruMai!**

 **Este fic en su totalidad va dedicado a una personita especial, esa a la que le debo mucho, y no sólo hablando de fics (xD Bueh, también). Por supuesto me refiero a Sakuritasan, quién está de cumpleaños hoy ¡Una cana más a la cabellera que querés recuperar, Kawa!**

 **Sin más preámbulo, os dejo con esta historia que está de la hostia, tíos (XP Mi hermano me va a matar por usar ese acento que tanto odia).**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Súper, propiedad de Akira Toriyama...** **Gorano sponsa no tekio de okori shimasu (?)  
**

* * *

 **Trunks**

* * *

Él había tenido una vida llena de lujos, pero aun así llevaba nobleza en su corazón, la cual compartía con sus más allegados. Amigos y familia. Todo eso se lo arrebataron a Trunks cuando el conflicto bélico cedió espacio a las armas por sobre las palabras.

A su madre la perdió en medio del caos de las evacuaciones, puestos en refugios diferentes seguramente; nunca más la volvería a ver. Su padre… no había caso. Él era parte de las fuerzas militares que defendían con su vida esa ciudad, y por más que quisiera creerlo Trunks sabía que, aún con la férrea determinación de su viejo, éste había sucumbido como tantos otros miles cuando el abrasador calor de las explosiones nucleares destruyó la Capital del Oeste.

Sólo unos centenares de personas habían quedado con vida entre las ruinas, y él no hubiera sido una de ellas de no ser por quién luego se convertiría en su mentor, un hombre que se había dado cuenta de su precariedad. Debajo de una pila de escombros de aquel refugio yacía Trunks cuando Son Gohan lo encontró. Éste se dedicó a cuidarlo día y noche, hasta que mejoró su condición. Al pedir al desconocido el porqué lo había salvado, éste le contestó sólo con una sonrisa y una frase:

– _Necesitamos de buenas personas para afrontar éste nuevo mundo ¿Qué clase de persona hubiera sido si no te ayudaba?_

Pronto el chico descubrió que aquel hombre había sido alguna vez un famoso investigador, un erudito entre los suyos. Eso explicaba su omnisciencia -a ojos del muchacho-. Aun cuando el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, antes de que ocurriera la guerra, el pelinegro había mantenido una actitud positiva ante la adversidad. Por eso se mostraba firme. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, las cosas mejorarían de una u otra forma; hallarían el camino. Esa manera de ser, una constante entre los hombres de la familia Son, lo había vuelto un símbolo de admiración para Trunks.

El dúo pasó entonces a ayudar personas, aquellas que buscaban resguardo del mundo salvaje que les rodeaba, en el que vivían sin vivir. Claro, nunca faltaba quién se aprovechara de dicha bondad, pero al final del día Gohan y Trunks se encargaban del asunto.

Los años pasaron; el maestro se volvió un sabio, y el alumno un excepcional espadachín ¿Quién iba a decir que una espada, al más puro estilo de caballeros medievales, sería tan útil en el fin del mundo? Así fueron formando un grupo al cual podían llamar "familia", una comunidad que emplearía primero las palabras antes que los puños y las armas.

Sin embargo, como en toda historia de héroes, siempre existirán sus opuestos: los villanos. Dos gemelos, con una secta de seguidores, llegaron a amenazar la paz de la pequeña comunidad que con tanto empeño habían establecido el maestro y el aprendiz. Los mellizos se denominaron a sí mismos como las manos del diablo, apoderándose de la tierra devastada, convirtiéndola en su patio de juegos.

Con ideales tan opuestos, era inevitable el enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos, a pesar de las negativas de Gohan al inicio.

Los forasteros hicieron de las suyas con la gente de la comunidad. No era la primera vez. Viajando sobre sus motocicletas, éste grupo había causado todo tipo de estragos en varias regiones donde también se habían levantado campamentos para refugiados de la guerra. Ahora, era el turno de la comunidad de Paoz.

Al final, los gemelos lograron que su acometida tuviera éxito. Saquearon todo cuanto pudieron, y asesinaron a todo aquel que se les opuso. El último en caer fue Gohan, defendiendo a su aprendiz tumbado en el suelo, inerte, casi muerto… **casi.**

Cuando Trunks despertó, el cielo limpiaba los rastros de la batalla que se había llevado a cabo horas antes. La lluvia lavaba la sangre, y aplacaba las llamas que consumían las viviendas improvisadas que en el campamento habían sido levantadas. Lo primero que halló cuando se irguió y revisó los alrededores fue el cadáver de su mentor, de quien fuera su amigo desde que el infierno había comenzado; frente a él yacía Son Gohan.

– _¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

El grito que liberó su alma aquella noche torrencial había sido más potente que cualquier relámpago que cayera en los alrededores. Una bestia rugía en el corazón del joven peliazul, queriendo salir para saciarse. _Venganza_. Eso era lo que pedía.

– _Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… –_ se reclamaba desde ese fatídico día.

Sin descanso se dispuso buscarlos, valiéndose ahora por sí mismo. También, comenzó a entrenar día y noche, preparándose física y mentalmente para cuando llegara el momento de tenerlos frente a frente otra vez. Seguía su rastro, un rastro de masacre sin sentido. A veces no daba con su pista por meses, pues parecían desaparecérsele del mapa, pero finalmente Trunks los encontró, justo donde todo había comenzado para él: las ruinas de la Capital del Oeste.

Los gemelos y su grupo arrasaban otra comunidad cuando el joven de ojos azules hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. No permitiría que se salieran con la suya. _No otra vez._

Diezmó primero al sequito, con la pericia y astucia enseñadas por su difunto maestro, y que él mismo había explotado con el paso del tiempo. Cuando sólo quedaban esos dos engendros, que con tanto ímpetu había rastreado, estos cobardemente tomaron un rehén entre las personas que se escondían en el lugar.

– _¡Suéltenla!_ – demandó con determinación. La respuesta de los gemelos sólo fue una risa burlona.

– _Eres igualito a tu maestro –_ señaló entonces la rubia.

– _Es cierto_ – acordó el pelinegro, despreocupadamente – _Él también se preocupaba por los demás. Por eso ahora está muerto._

– _¡CÁLLATE!_

– _Ah, ah, ah. Si no quieres que mi hermana le vuele la tapa de los sesos a esta chica será mejor que te rindas._

La cautiva se mantenía renuente a la amenaza; aun así, para Trunks, era evidente el pavor que sentía ella por dentro. Su mirada la delataba.

– _Pero no puedo dejarles ganar_ – pensó – _¡No puedo dejar impune la muerte de Gohan, de todos en Paoz!_

Pero al mirar una vez más a los ojos de la chica apresada, también pensó:

– _Pero si decido luchar, esa chica morirá._

Y no habría vuelta atrás. Si lo hacía, mancharía sus manos con la sangre de una inocente, sólo para satisfacer un capricho ¿Puede llamarse a eso "victoria"? Aunque con todo eso lograra vengar a sus compañeros, a su maestro, no sería mejor que aquellos dos asesinos.

Fue con estas cavilaciones en su cabeza que Trunks dejó caer su espada al suelo, cediendo a las demandas de los dos demonios.

El pelinegro apalió al chico hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo, moribundo, igual que un perro callejero. Su hermana miraba con deleite primero, pero finalmente había dejado ir a la chica para unirse a la diversión (como ellos le llamaban).

– _Te dejaremos vivir porque nos has entretenido bastante_ – señaló el vándalo, aún con su pie en el rostro del chico – _Pero si te vuelves a interponer en nuestro camino,_ – continuó, pisando con más fuerza la mejilla del muchacho _– te mataremos._

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la espalda de aquellos dos individuos, esos seres que habían dejado de ser humanos para convertirse en monstruos, dos de tantos monstruos que había procreado éste mundo, y que le resultaban tan intocables como dioses, _dioses de la destrucción._

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	2. Mai

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Súper, propiedad de Akira Toriyama...** **Gorano sponsa no tekio de okori shimasu.  
**

* * *

 **Mai**

* * *

Ella había sido alguna vez una sobresaliente cadete. A su corta edad, pero con la mentalidad de una mujer madura, Mai se había ganado la confianza de sus compañeros en la academia militar. Luego, estalló la guerra, una maldita guerra que acabó con todo el mundo.

Todos los que alguna vez pudiera llegar a conocer perecieron cuando las bombas cayeron del cielo, cuando las personas comenzaron a luchar entre ellas para sobrevivir, como ratas, como cucarachas. En eso se había convertido éste mundo. Y entonces apareció él.

– _¿Por qué me salvaste? –_ interrogó ella, atendiendo las heridas del muchacho postrado en la camilla – _¡Tenías la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ellos y no la aprovechaste! ¿¡Por qué!?_

Trunks sólo le sonrió, recordando cómo él había estado en la posición de la chica cuando confrontó a su mentor, con la misma interrogante.

– _Necesitamos de buenas personas para afrontar éste nuevo mundo ¿Qué clase de persona hubiera sido si no te ayudaba?_

Aquello había tomado por sorpresa a la pelinegra del gorro verde. Nunca había meditado realmente qué clase de personas necesitaba el mundo. Para ella, todos eran iguales. Habían orquestado su propia condena cuando comenzaron a pelear por cosas estúpidas, como la política y la religión, y al ser así era improbable encontrar a alguien con las características que el muchacho describía.

– _Eres muy ingenuo, niño ¿Lo sabías?_

– _¿Niño?_

– _Ajá_ – aludió la muchacha – _Esa idea tuya sólo la podría tener un niño que no sabe nada de la vida_ – luego meditó las cosas un instante, y antes que el peliazul pudiera responderle, ella acordó: – _Te llamaré así desde ahora; eso evitará que entremos en confianza._

– _¡Pero me llamo Trunks!_ – protestó él.

– _¡Agh, ya lo arruinaste!_ – se quejó ella, estampando su mano enguantada sobre su rostro – _Bueno, supongo que no queda de otra. Yo soy Mai._

Y aquella torpe e improvisada presentación había sido el inicio de una gran alianza, una unión que los haría sobrevivir, y depender el uno del otro; que los haría más fuertes.

Pese a las negativas de Trunks, la pelinegra decidió seguir con él en su camino. Su excusa: debía cuidar a ese _niño_ del mundo en el que vivían. Pero era más que eso. Mai estaba en deuda con él. Ella había estado cara a cara con la muerte (esos dos heraldos de la muerte) y él la había salvado, aceptando un castigo que no le correspondía.

Así pasó el tiempo; ambos codo a codo, compartiendo un mismo camino, hasta que llegó el día de enfrentar una vez más a esos dos demonios que tanto daño le hacían a las personas que éste mundo querían reconstruir. Sería la última vez.

Él se enfrentó al pelinegro, que con sorna se burlaba de los ideales de su maestro; ella se enfrentó a la rubia, con la cual tenía cuentas pendientes por tomarla prisionera aquella vez. Los dos juntos, armados sólo con una espada y una escopeta.

En el climax del duelo final, Trunks llevaba la ventaja sobre el pelinegro, pero a su compañera no le iba tan bien con la rubia. Esta última estaba por asesinarla cuando el ojiazul, a punto de hacerle justicia a los cientos de personas asesinadas, dejó todo de lado para acudir en su ayuda.

Con determinación alejó al demonio de cabellos dorados de la chica a la que tanto cariño le había tomado el último año, aquella que le hacía entrar en razón como una madre a su hijo cuando perdía la compostura. Mai tenía razón. Él era un crío todavía, y ella era la adulta.

El hermano de la rubia se unió en el combate contra Trunks, y rápidamente lo mermaron, dejándolo en el suelo.

– _Has sido una piedra muy molesta en mis zapatos, chiquillo –_ escupió el pelinegro, halándole del cabello para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Lo volvió a estampar contra el piso, mientras se levantaba y sacaba la pistola enfundada en su cintura _– Pero eso va a cambiar aho…_

Un ensordecedor sonido. Luego, nada.

Ese instante parecía congelado en el tiempo, durando toda una vida. Más que eso, miles de vidas.

La vida, eso juraba Trunks que le arrebatarían esos dos malditos ahí mismo, en ese momento. Entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo no caía?, ¿por qué seguía con fuerzas (por pocas que estas fueran) para expandir y contraer su pecho? Pronto se dio cuenta, al abrir los ojos, que no era él el receptor de aquel disparo. De hecho, el arma que había detonado su munición no era la del pelinegro al que tanto aborrecía.

Mai se erguía detrás del cruel asesino, cargando con algo de esfuerzo su inseparable carabina, esta última humeante con la pólvora que había propulsado la metralla hacia el torso del criminal, atravesándolo.

Era tiempo ahora de que al segador de vidas le segaran la suya. Antes de caer al suelo ya estaba muerto. Su hermana gritó su nombre ante el horror, ante la verdad; había perdido lo único que tenía en éste mundo.

– _Ahora sabes lo que se siente –_ señaló Trunks, leyendo perfectamente sus pensamientos – _¡Lárgate y no regreses nunca!_

El espadachín pasó al lado de la rubia, en dirección a Mai. Frente a frente, ambos acordaron con la mirada que ya estaba hecho; no tenía caso acabar con la otra, pues su determinación se había desmoronado cuando su hermano cayó inerte a sus pies. No obstante, ella no pensaba así.

– _¡MALDITOS!_

La rubia se lanzó en dirección al dúo, en un ataque desesperado para tomar represalia. Pero, antes de poder dañar a alguno de los dos, fue recibida por el frío acero atravesando su abdomen. Al mirar hacia abajo pudo vislumbrar la mancha roja manchando su lujosa ropa, robada de algún almacén; y en medio de esta, la hoja de la espada en manos del chico de cabello azul. Al igual que su hermano, ella también moriría.

– _Tú y tu hermano ya no lastimarán a nadie más._

Así había acabado. Trunks y Mai eran libres de seguir adelante. Habían saldado ya sus deudas; él con su mentor; ella con él ¿Y ahora qué?

– _Escuché que hay sobrevivientes en el sur_ – sacó a tema un día mientras almorzaban – _Dicen que la guerra ya ha acabado allá._

– _Niño, sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre_ – reclamó la pelinegra _– ¿Crees que esta guerra se puede acabar así como así en algún lado del mundo? ¡Todos estamos metidos hasta el cuello de mierda!_

– _Por eso mismo, Mai –_ acordó el muchacho – _Quiero ayudar a reconstruir éste mundo, hacerlo mejor de lo que era antes –_ sonrió, recordando los ideales de su mentor _– Se lo debo a él._

– _¡Lo vengaste! No le debes ya nada…_

– _¡Te equivocas! –_ interrumpió Trunks _– Mi deuda va más allá de la venganza; le debo mi vida entera, y algo como eso no se puede pagar_ – explicó con convicción – _Pero puedo intentarlo._

Aquello hizo reflexionar a la muchacha respecto a su propia situación. Ambos se habían salvado mutuamente en distintas ocasiones, eso significaba que ya no le debían nada al otro ¿Por qué seguir juntos? Bien podía dejarlo y continuar cada quién por su rumbo, solos.

No. Como dijo Trunks, se trataba de una deuda de vida, y nada podría pagarla. _Pero podría intentar…_

– _De acuerdo_ – suspiró ella, confundiéndolo – _Iré contigo._

– _Mai, no tienes por qué…_ – pero ella cortó la cháchara de él estampando su mano sobre la mesa.

– _¡No tengo, es cierto!_ – acordó – _Pero si no voy contigo ¿quién va a cuidarte cómo lo he hecho hasta ahora? Puedes creer que las personas en aquel lugar serán buenas porque no hay guerra, pero lo cierto es que podrían llegar a ser tan desgraciados como esos gemelos._

Mai creyó que Trunks estaría molesto por su paranoia y desconfianza hacia el resto de mundo, pero al regresar su vista hacia el muchacho sólo fue recibida con una cálida sonrisa. Y no era para menos. Al peliazul esa postura sobreprotectora le resultaba entrañable. Era esa determinación la que por momentos le recordaba a la madre que nunca más volvió a ver. Mai era única, sin duda, y más en aquel mundo.

– _Gracias, Mai…_

Ella sabía que era eso. Le agradecía por no sólo salvarle, sino por quedarse a su lado cuando ya todo había perdido en su vida, en más de una ocasión. Aquella madurez que mostraba su compañero para expresarle sus emociones hacía que Mai se sintiera pequeña en comparación. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella era la niña, y él el adulto.

– _Deja de decir tonterías. Hay que preparar las cosas si vamos a salir para allá. Nos espera un largo camino que recorrer de aquí al sur._

Y lo harían, juntos.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	3. Nueva Tierra

****¡Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!****

 ** **Sakuritasan, aquí está la 3ra Parte de tu regalo de veinteañera.****

 ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Súper, propiedad de Akira Toriyama...** **Gorano sponsa no tekio de okori shimasu.****

* * *

 **Nueva Tierra**

* * *

Estruendosas explosiones hacían caer las edificaciones en los alrededores. En medio de todo aquel caos se encontraban Trunks y Mai, buscando con urgencia refugio, lejos de las destructivas armas que sobre sus cabezas volaban.

La Capital del Sur, el Edén libre de guerras al que ambos se habían propuesto llegar, pronto se convirtió en blanco de los extremistas que aún apoyaban el conflicto mundial. La paz con la que había sido recibido el dúo días atrás duró poco cuando las bombas comenzaron a caer del cielo, buscando arrasar con ese pedazo de paraíso en el infierno.

Mai tenía razón; aquello no era más que una ilusión de él. Mai tenía razón; no había ya lugar en esta Tierra en donde poder llevar una vida tranquila. Mai tenía razón, pero no le decía "te lo dije". Mai tenía razón, y ahora, por culpa de él, ella yacía en sus brazos, sin vida.

Más cargas habían sido desplegadas por las naves sobrevolando el área, estallando cerca de ellos. Una cayó lo suficientemente cerca del peliazul y la pelinegra para aturdir al primero, y acabar con la segunda.

– _Mai… –_ era definitivo; ahora estaba completamente solo en éste miserable mundo _– ¡Mai! –_ por más que intentara despertarla, ella jamás abriría sus ojos nuevamente _– ¡MAI!_

Trunks gritó a los cielos cómo nunca antes. Ni cuándo se había desahogado por perder a su familia, ni cuándo halló el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro, había dado rienda suelta a su espíritu cómo lo hacía ahora. Ella era lo único que le quedaba, y ahora… ahora su alma rugía una vez más.

 _¡NO!_

Aquel rugir no era el de él. Aquel rugido bestial no salía de su garganta. No. Aquel rugir ensordecedor, que hacía temblar la tierra misma, venía de otro lugar, más allá de esa zona de guerra; más allá de ese mundo acabado; más allá de ese universo; más allá del tiempo.

Alzando su vista al cielo obscurecido mientras aún acunaba a la pelinegra en sus brazos, Trunks juró ver, por un efímero instante, como se abría el rojizo y gigante ojo de una criatura colosal, la cual cubría con su presencia el firmamento ¿Qué era ese _dragón dorado_? ¿Un… _Dios_?

El joven no tuvo más tiempo para admirar a aquel inaudito ser, pues una de las bombas, armas de la humanidad para acabar con la humanidad, estalló detrás de él, borrando su cuerpo y el de su compañera de la existencia.

* * *

Inhaló fuertemente, buscando el aliento que aquella cruda realidad le había arrebatado. En su cama, el joven Brief logró despertar finalmente. Su piel bañada en sudor era registro de la angustia, del pavor sentido en aquellas visiones de un mundo tan real como en el que se encontraba ahora ¿Y dónde era eso?

Observó a todas partes, tratando de reconocer el entorno; su habitación. La misma que tenía en su vieja casa. Algo cambiada, pero no había duda de ello. Era la misma que había albergado antes de _¡la guerra!_

Con prontitud, el muchacho se acercó a las ventanas y apartó las cortinas, dejando entrar los cálidos rayos del sol. Las aves en el gran patio de su casa cantaban armónicas, y la ciudad más allá de éste se veía tan prospera como la recordaba en su infancia ¿Dónde estaban los cielos envenenados por los tonos verdes de las nubes tóxicas?, ¿las ruinas que habían dejado las bombas tras de sí?, ¿qué acababa de suceder?

Un golpe en la puerta sacó al desorientado muchacho de sus cavilaciones. Cuando giró, alertó la presencia de una niña de cabellos tan azules como los de él, abriéndose paso al interior de la recamara.

– Trunks, el desayuno está listo – avisó la pequeña desconocida.

– ¿Di-Disculpa? – pidió él con duda – ¿Quién eres tú?

– ¡Ash! ¡Ya deja de estar jugando! Mamá y papá están esperándonos en la mesa – y con ese regaño, la niña se marchó tan pronto como llegó.

– _¿Mamá y papá?_ – repasó en su cabeza – _¿¡Acaso…!?_

Dispuesto a despejar sus dudas, el muchacho se alistó rápidamente, e hizo su camino hasta planta baja. Al llegar al comedor, su corazón se aceleró por la emoción que lo embriagó.

Toda su familia se hallaba reunida en la mesa, lista para desayunar. Su madre y su abuela repartían los alimentos en cada plato; su abuelo platicaba con la niña que había visto antes acerca de algún nuevo invento para ella; y a la cabeza, oculto detrás del diario matinal, su padre, el orgulloso líder de las fuerzas militares del Rey en esa capital.

– ¿Trunks? – le llamó su madre, esa mujer a la que creyó más nunca volvería a ver – ¿Estás bien?

Esta se acercó a su hijo y le pasó sus manos por las mejillas, removiendo las lágrimas que hasta ese momento el chico no había advertido que salían de sus ojos. Exaltado, Trunks atrapó a la mujer en un abrazo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes miraron extrañados la escena.

– Trunks…

– Te amo, mamá – profesó él, apegándose más a ella. Esta simplemente se resignó, y correspondió el gesto de su primogénito.

– ¡Qué tierno! – admitió la abuela de la familia, desbordando de café la taza que le servía a su marido por estar más al pendiente de su hija y nieto.

– ¡Tch! ¿Qué mosco le picó ahora? – preguntó despectivo el hombre de la casa, volviendo a su lectura.

Cuando Trunks se unió a todos en la mesa y preguntó acerca de la guerra, estos lo vieron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

– ¿Cuál guerra? – habían inquirido, desconociendo el tema.

– La única guerra que estuvo por suceder fue hace años, pero el idiota de Mr. Satán intervino antes de que ambos bandos se mataran entre ellos – señaló su padre.

– ¡Oye! ¡No hables así del salvador de la Tierra! – regañó inmediatamente la mujer de cabello azul, golpeando con un cucharón la mano de su esposo.

– ¡Es un idiota! ¡No has tenido que trabajar con él para el Rey!

– Qué más quisiera yo – suspiró la mujer, de manera sobreactuada.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Y así comenzó otra discusión entre la pareja de viejos amantes; él celoso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y ella echando cizaña al asunto de manera coqueta.

Era un cuadro irreal para Trunks. Sus padres no eran tan abiertos como para hacer una escena igual a la que presenciaba ahora, sobretodo su padre ¿Acaso la pequeña sentada a su lado había tenido algo que ver? _¡Ah, su hermana!_ _¿En qué momento había crecido tanto la familia?_ Entonces se dio cuenta; en realidad lo recordaba.

Como si las remembranzas de aquel infierno fueran sobrescritas por esta nueva realidad, Trunks podía ir recordando más y más de su nueva vida. Pero ¿por qué sólo su mente parecía evocar las memorias de ese mundo de dolor en el que había vivido más de la mitad de su vida? ¿Fue entonces una pesadilla?

– ¡Mira la hora! – alertó su madre, cuando ya terminaban de comer – ¡Trunks!, ¿Qué esperas para vestirte?

– ¿Ve-Vestirme?

– ¿No pensarás ir al trabajo en franelilla?

– ¿Trabajo?

 _¡Exactamente!_ **Trabajo.** Con apenas una hora en esta vida que no creía suya, Trunks descubrió (mejor dicho "re-descubrió") que era el heredero en entrenamiento de la Corporación Cápsula que manejaban su madre y abuelo, cuando él era pequeño. Si bien ya tenía constancia de que su familia lo preparaba desde aquel entonces para que se hiciese cargo de la compañía cuando fuese mayor, todo eso lo había olvidado hacía ya años, cuando el mundo se convirtió en… _¡Qué diablos!_ ¡Era el "casi" presidente de la empresa más poderosa del planeta!

Aun en la limusina, acompañado de su madre, usando un elegante traje que le daba la imagen de hombre de negocios, él apenas podía procesar lo que ocurría. Esta era la vida que nunca pudo tener.

– Has estado muy callado – hizo notar su madre – ¿Ocurre algo?

Él iba a contestar, mas pensó que le creería loco cuando le dijera todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Si el sólo mencionar una supuesta guerra había hecho que se ganara una mirada inquisidora de su familia, mencionar una realidad post-apocalíptica que, según él, de la noche a la mañana había desaparecido, le aseguraría un pase al manicomio más cercano.

Trunks decidió disentir, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, aunque eso no convenciera a su madre _¡Joder!_ Ni él mismo podía convencerse de ello.

Al llegar al edificio de la Corporación Cápsula, las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar, pues la primera persona en recibirlos fue:

– ¿¡Mai!?

– Buenos días, joven Trunks; – saludó ella cordialmente – señora Presidenta.

Trunks se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. Mientras la muchacha de larga cabellera negra ponía al tanto a la presidenta sobre algún tema de seguridad de la empresa, él la contemplaba embelesado, en un trance que lo llevaba más allá de ese mundo.

– ¿Trunks? – le llamó su madre – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

El muchacho se disculpó torpemente, alcanzando a ambas mujeres en el elevador. Cuando la pelinegra se separó de los Brief, quienes iban un par de niveles más arriba, él indagó más sobre su "compañera de otra vida" con su madre.

– ¿Cómo que qué hace ella aquí? – era cómo lo pensaba; sus preguntas resultaban extrañas para cualquier otra persona en este mundo – Después de todo, tu padre fue quién le encargó tu seguridad en la empresa.

– ¿Mi seguridad?

– ¿Seguro que no estás enfermo?

Trunks trataba de mantener la compostura frente a su madre, la cual le escudriñaba de pies a cabeza, chequeando sus signos vitales y temperatura corporal.

– _Mai se encarga de cuidar de mí_ – pensó, divertido por la situación – _Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, las oficinas estaban casi vacías. Trunks era uno de los pocos que se habían quedado en sus puestos de trabajo, pero sus razones eran diferentes. Deseaba meditar ese rato libre acerca de todo lo acontecido ese día, de lo que llevaba al menos. Mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de su oficina, alguien llamó a su puerta.

– Adelante.

Ante él estaba la misma muchacha que le había recibido a él y a su madre en la recepción, la misma con la que había compartido tanto en tan poco tiempo, así hubiera sido sólo en otra vida.

Él susurró su nombre, con nostalgia; ella aseguró la puerta detrás de ella, pasando seguro.

– Noté como se me quedó viendo esta mañana, joven Trunks – las palabras de ella hicieron que el aludido se sonrojara un poco al recordar eso. Éste, pidiendo disculpas atravesadas, no advirtió la manera en la que Mai avanzaba hacia él, rodeando el escritorio, hasta quedar cara a cara; él en su silla, y ella inclinándose cada vez más hacia él – Pensé que querías que fuéramos más discretos, niño.

– ¿Mai? – el ojiazul no pudo decir nada más, pues sus labios pronto se ocuparon en otra labor, una que involucraba la boca de su acompañante también.

 _¿¡PERO EN QUE BIZARRA REALIDAD SE HABÍA METIDO!?_

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	4. Regalo

**¿¡Y qué dijeron!? "Éste pendejo nos volvió a estafar" ¡Pues no! Aquí vuelvo yo, Berserker Z, para darle término a éste, mi primer fic sobre Dragon Ball, y el ship TruMai ¡Sí! ¡TÉRMINO! ¿Saben lo qué significa? ¡MI PRIMER FANFIC TERMINADO! (Lo siento por aquellos que aún me siguen por el Jori xP XD Ok, no)**

 **Habría publicado esto antes, pero pasarón varias cosas qué... bueh, mejor no marearles. Lo cierto es que comí algo el miércoles que me cayó mal, y desde entonces me dolía mucho el estómago como para escribir **Le creen que es excusa de Mr. Satán****

 **¡Pero bueh, sin más! Y para Sakuritasan, éste capítulo que se titula exactamente como lo que éste tetra-shot (¿eso existe?) es para ti ¡Pasen a leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Súper, propiedad de Akira Toriyama...** **Gorano sponsa no tekio de okori shimasu.**

* * *

 **Regalo**

* * *

Aquella tarde en la oficina, mientras estaban sólo él y sus nuevos recuerdos, ella, su compañera en armas de otra vida; su amante clandestina en esta, había irrumpido de repente, llevándolo al rincón de su mente que aún quedaba por explorar: su relación con ella.

Explotaron en su cabeza, cientos, miles de memorias pasionales que lo abrumaron en el acto; Trunks podía verla, y verse a sí mismo, en diferentes etapas de su vida.

 _Él y ella_ , conociéndose por primera vez durante un evento oficial en la academia militar a la cual su padre lo quería inscribir para, según éste, formar su carácter.

 _Él y ella_ , escapándose por las noches para ver el cielo estrellado, a pesar del temor de Mai de ser sorprendidos fuera de sus camas.

 _Él y ella_ , compartiendo luego los castigos que les imponían por romper las reglas.

 _Él y ella_ , prometiendo volverse a encontrar en el futuro, antes de que Trunks regresara a casa por insistencias de su madre a su padre.

Años después, sólo _él_ ; un muchacho, aburrido de la monotonía que tenía su vida en la compañía de su madre, trabajando para ganar su lugar a la cabeza de la empresa algún día. Entonces, _ella_ hacía su camino de vuelta.

Atrás habían quedado los rasgos infantiles de Mai, dando paso a la hermosa mujer que era ahora. Sus ojos negros, retocados sólo con un poco de maquillaje; su larga y sedosa cabellera; su embriagador perfume; los exquisitos labios a los cuales se volvió adicto tan pronto los probó por primera vez. Era su perdición. Toda ella volvía loco al joven Brief, quién no dudaba un instante –tan pronto se quedaban a solas– para abrazar sus caderas y acercarla a él, buscando fundir sus seres en uno sólo. No era una acción voluntaria de hecho. Siempre hacia esto último de forma inconsciente, como si algo en su interior le incitara a tomarla, reclamarla, poseerla, tal como lo había hecho en aquel momento, dentro de su oficina.

 _¡Pero no podía!_

Apenas logró separarse de ella, no porque Mai se hubiera resistido; a Trunks le había costado reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para alejar a la pelinegra de él. Pero lo dicho, no podían. Si sólo ese beso había dejado al joven peliazul con las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza, ¿qué hubiera hecho si las cosas subían de tono y…? _¡Otro flashback!_ Uno que le decía que no era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación. Definitivamente, se habían conocido mejor en este nuevo mundo de lo que en la Tierra post-apocalíptica de la guerra.

– ¡Por favor, perdóname! – se excusó el nervioso muchacho – Creo… Creo que será mejor si te vas, Mai.

– ¿Disculpa?

Oh, oh.

– ¡No, espera! Lo que quiero decir es que… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ahora, y… bueno, yo…

Mentira. Ella conocía a la perfección su itinerario; sabía que estaría libre las próximas horas.

– De acuerdo. Si no quieres mi compañía, te dejaré sólo, niño – accedió ella, claramente cabreada – Hasta luego, **joven Trunks.**

Y así había estropeado las cosas.

* * *

Días después Mai no le dirigía palabra, a no ser que fuera algo relacionado con el trabajo. Para empeorar, los recuerdos de Trunks de esta vida decían que aquel enfado no iba a pasar en un buen rato.

Aquella situación ocupó su mente, hasta el punto en que ya no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era la noche de un gran evento en el palacio del Rey del Mundo, en la que éste último daría un gran anuncio, pero ni así Trunks lograba distraerse de la mujer con la que todo había compartido, en más de una vida.

– _¿Y cómo hacerlo?_ – pensó.

El universo era caprichoso. Al ser ella su jefa de seguridad, era obvio que debía asistir a dicho evento junto a la familia Brief.

Poca experiencia tenía con las chicas, pero sospechaba que lo había hecho para provocarlo.

Esa noche de gala Mai llevaba un largo vestido, color verde olivo, el cual delineaba su esbelta figura, sobre todo acentuando sus caderas y sus torneadas piernas a través de la tela, ante su caminar sublime. Ese seductor bamboleo no hacía otra cosa más que incitarlo a ir tras ella, y no dejarla ir jamás.

 _¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!?_

Se suponía que eran únicamente compañeros ¿No es así? Aquel mundo derruido no daba para amoríos, pero… ya no estaban allí. Esta Tierra era un nuevo despertar, una nueva oportunidad, y ciertamente había hecho de las suyas con la chica, antes de que los recuerdos lo bombardearan de la noche a la mañana. Entonces, ¿por qué él no se permitía disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad?

El peliazul suspiró por quincuagésima vez en la noche, llamando la atención de su madre.

– Trunks, ¿qué sucede? – pidió ella – Has estado desanimado toda esta semana, cariño.

– Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento.

Su madre no era tonta. No había pasado por alto su decadente humor, y sabía que algo tenía que ver con la jefa de seguridad a la cual contemplaba de vez en vez de manera "discreta". Lo cierto era que terminaba siendo más obvio que el color de su cabello en una convención de pelinegros. Por ende, ideó una forma de levantar los ánimos de su hijo.

– ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no me sacas a bailar? – pidió ella. Él trató de declinar la oferta, diciendo que no se sentía de humor; no obstante, ella insistió – ¡Vamos! ¿O es que acaso te apena sacar a bailar a tu vieja madre?

Resignado, Trunks aceptó la petición de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Mientras se hallaban en la pista de baile, ella le platicaba amenamente sobre cómo había convivido así con su padre cuando eran jóvenes. Éste último seguro nunca admitiría lo que decía su madre, pero cuando ese hombre dejaba por un instante su lado orgulloso, podía ser la persona más romántica sobre el planeta.

Trunks era feliz al saber que sus padres se permitían amarse de esa manera ¿Había sido así antes también? ¿O era resultado de éste nuevo mundo? Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había cambiado de pareja de baile.

– ¿M-Mai?

– ¡Qué se diviertan, cariño! – alentó con un guiño su madre, desapareciendo entre las personas que danzaban en la pista de baile.

Y allí estaban, los dos, compartiendo otro momento de cercanía; ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y él tomándola instintivamente de las caderas.

– ¿Y? ¿Ya se te pasó lo que sea que tenías? – indagó Mai.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Creo que no – suspiró.

La verdad era que Trunks moría de nervios al estar así de cerca con esa hermosa mujer, esa que era su compañera, y a la vez no. Si era sincero consigo mismo, había soñado alguna vez, en su otra vida, poder tener una conexión así con ella, y admirar su radiante belleza como era libre de hacerlo ahora, en éste presente.

– Eres hermosa, Mai – dejó escapar él, llamando la atención de la resignada pelinegra. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante el inesperado halago.

– N-No digas tonterías, niño.

Ambos se hallaban entonces inmersos en el otro, mientras sus cuerpos se movían de forma autónoma al compás de la nueva pieza. El mundo a su alrededor no existía.

El ferviente deseo de Trunks, que había estado dormido tanto tiempo en la otra realidad, hacía que olvidara todo lo demás. Tal era el trance, que el peliazul apenas advirtió el momento en el que sus labios casi se encontraban. _Casi_ , pues a último momento había retrocedido. _Él_ había retrocedido. Él, quién fuera el que hiciera frente a los asesinos de su maestro ¿En verdad era él?

– Yo… lo siento, Mai – una torpe disculpa, y así escapaba nuevamente de la realidad, de esta realidad.

Era como si algo en su mente, una vocecita oculta en lo más profundo de su ser, le dijera que no se merecía todo eso. Qué no se la merecía a ella. Pronto le llegaban los recuerdos finales de aquel mundo: él, acunándola a ella en sus brazos; no había podido hacer nada para salvarla.

– ¡Oh, disculpa! – en la prisa por escapar a ningún lugar, había tropezado con alguien – ¿Te ocurre algo, muchacho?

 _¡Esa voz! ¡Imposible! ¿O no?_ Después de todo, éste mundo le había enseñado a Trunks que todo era posible.

– ¿¡Maestro Gohan!? – si hubiera que usar una palabra para describir la expresión de Trunks al momento de ver a su maestro muerto frente a él, con vida, una vez más; tendría que hacerse una fusión de dos o más palabras, tardando aproximadamente treinta minutos el poder aprenderla y pronunciarla correctamente.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – inquirió el pelinegro.

El muchacho iba a responder, pero entonces quedó pasmado al dirigir su vista al brazo izquierdo del hombre.

– ¡Su brazo!

Cada vez más esta existencia distaba de la anterior. Allí estaba él, Son Gohan, sin las marcas de una vida de altibajos. Aquellas cicatrices grabadas en su cuerpo y en su rostro por el infierno habían desaparecido. En su lugar, portaba un par de gafas de pasta, las cuales le recordaban a Trunks la imagen que mentalizaba de su maestro antes de la guerra. Era tal como se lo imaginaba, así habría sido… No. Así era Gohan ahora, sin una guerra que cayera sobre sus cabezas.

– Cariño, ahí estás – declaró una mujer de ojos azules, acercándose al pelinegro – ¿Quién es éste chico? ¿Algún alumno tuyo?

– Yo soy Trunks, Trunks Brief – se presentó el heredero de los Brief, con una leve reverencia – Un placer.

– Yo soy Videl, Videl Satán.

– ¿Videl Satán? ¿Acaso es usted pariente de Mr. Satán?

– Es mi padre, sí – reconoció la mujer, luego recordando algo – ¡Cierto! Mi padre te busca. Discúlpanos, Trunks. Vamos, Gohan.

– Sí, ya voy. Nos vemos después.

El chico les vio alejarse hasta una mesa cercana. Allí, su mentor de otra vida platicaba amenamente con el hombre galardonado en esta Tierra con el premio a la paz mundial. Por último, pero no menos importante, una niña de rasgos similares a Gohan, la cual llamaba a éste "papá". Una vez más, esta realidad superaba con creces a la otra, lo que hacía que se volviera a preguntar ¿por qué él no se permitía disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad?

* * *

Decidió salir a uno de los balcones del palacio a tomar aire fresco; tenía esa siempre presente necesidad de pensar las cosas. Admiraba el estrellado cielo, que esa noche era acompañado por la luz perlada de la luna, la cual se reflejaba sobre el agua de las fuentes decorativas que adornaban los jardines.

Hacer esto no era algo de _él_ en sí. En su otra vida no habría tenido oportunidad de contemplar las estrellas, esto debido a las nubes nucleares que bloqueaban cualquier vista del firmamento nocturno. Sin embargo, el privilegiado otro _yo_ gozaba de estos lienzos cósmicos que desde la Tierra se veían tan hermosos sin contaminación. Podía sentirlo. Era como si su otro _yo_ buscara las respuestas del porqué de ese mundo; como si, al igual que ahora, supiera que había _algo_ por descubrir de esa Tierra, y que sólo las estrellas en lo más alto podrían responder a sus dudas.

– ¿Disculpa? – como siempre sucedía, se quedaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no advertía la presencia de otros hasta que le hablaban – ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?

– No, claro que no, señorita…

– Vados.

– Soy Trunks.

Esta nueva compañera llamaba la atención de Trunks, quién desde el primer instante percibió algo en ella. No recordaba haber visto a alguien con sus características antes. Tenía un porte sutil y elegante, como quién es de la realeza. Además, su color de piel era fuera de lo ordinario, siendo un azul cielo que para nada es el de un ser humano corriente. Sostenía una especie de cetro en sus manos, y rodeando su cuello, sobre sus hombros, llevaba un anillo delgado, el cual flotaba suspendido en el aire.

– Son hermosas, ¿no es así? – intervino ella primero, sacándolo de su análisis – Las estrellas, me refiero.

– Eh, sí.

– ¿Uhm? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

– ¡No, no! Lo siento, es sólo que…

– ¿Es por esta nueva Tierra?

– ¿¡P-Perdón!? – Eso **SÍ** que había llamado la atención del muchacho – ¿Acaso usted se ha dado cuenta también?

– ¡Desde luego! – acordó la mujer, de largo cabello blanco – Después de todo, fue un regalo de mi hermano y el Sr. Bills.

– ¿¡Cómo dice!?

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aquella extraña mujer comenzó a explicarle todo lo acontecido, no sólo en ese mundo, sino en la creación misma. Trunks no podía entender del todo esta nueva información ¿Guerreros del espacio compitiendo en un torneo? ¿Universos paralelos? ¿La Tierra reconstruida por un Dios Dragón?

– ¡Espere! ¿Dios Dragón dice? – a su mente llegaba el vago recuerdo de aquel ser dorado que cubría los cielos con su presencia, antes de su "muerte" – Recuerdo haber visto algo así en… en mi otra vida.

– Hmm, ¿de verdad? – ahora era el turno de ella para mostrar interés en lo que el muchacho decía – ¿Dices que puedes recordar todo lo que viviste hace cien años?

– Sí. Yo… eso creo – titubeó Trunks – La verdad es que comenzó hace poco más de una semana.

– Una semana... Sí, me parece que ese ha sido el periodo de tiempo terrestre desde qué los que habitan en el Séptimo Universo pidieron el deseo al Dios Zalama – acordó la mujer – Supongo que, al no tener restricciones, éste movió a todos los humanos a través del tiempo, hasta esta era, y distorsionó la historia a modo de que nadie advirtiera su interferencia – parecía la explicación más "lógica" a percepción de la adivina; desde el punto de vista del muchacho, no era más que otro dolor de cabeza asegurado – Aunque resulta extraño que alguien como tú pueda recordar su vida pasada.

¿Qué significaba esto para el Sexto Universo?; era lo que meditaba Vados. Probablemente éste chico pudiera ligarse de alguna forma a sus _yo_ de otras líneas, de otras historias sobrescritas, y tal vez no se limitaba sólo a las de ese universo ¿Se trataba entonces de una _interferencia extra-dimensional?_

Luego pensaría mejor en ello; ahora tenía otros asuntos por resolver.

– ¡Hey, Vados! – escuchó la voz de su amo, viniendo dentro del gran salón en el que los invitados se hallaban reunidos – ¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste!? – suspiró resignada. Su señor como siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención.

– Por favor, discúlpame – se despidió ella – Luego terminaremos nuestra conversación – pero antes de marcharse, se dirigió a él una vez más – Y no te preocupes por nada. Como te dije, esta nueva Tierra es un regalo de mi hermano y su amo.

Trunks la contempló mientras volvía al interior del palacio; a su vez, reflexionaba acerca de lo último dicho por la extravagante mujer ¿Era esta nueva oportunidad para vivir, en un mundo mejor, un regalo?

– ¿Trunks?

Una vez más, ante él, aparecía la pelinegra que su mente había ocupado los últimos días.

– ¡Mai!

– ¿Quién te entiende? – se quejó ella, desorientándolo un poco – Me dices que te deje solo, luego me abandonas en medio de la pista de baile, y cuando vengo a buscarte te encuentro hablando animadamente con _otra_ mujer.

El peliazul podía notar a través de esos ojos, tan negros como la noche, una punzada de dolor.

Conocía a Mai, las _dos_ Mai.

Una era la Mai del primer mundo, ese al que la Srta. Vados se había referido como el mundo del conflicto de hacía cien años. Esa Mai era decidida; no dudaba en tomar acción a lo que fuera necesario para hacerse. Esa Mai, su compañera en armas, no era la que tenía frente a él ahora.

Esta Mai no había tenido que sufrir los horrores de una guerra. Era una joven exitosa en la vida, y aunque por ratos le recordara a la muchacha que había conocido en su otra realidad, lo cierto era que esta se mostraba más abierta; todo gracias a éste mundo que le permitía ser quién era, y no tener que ocultarse bajo un semblante severo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero esto último, a su vez, la hacía más susceptible a las relaciones humanas.

¿Qué decir? Los dos eran unos inexpertos en eso. Su otro _yo_ era quién había tenido la iniciativa de relacionarse con ella. Ahora que sus memorias le habían regresado a ese estado introvertido, eran como dos niños ¿Podría entonces él intentar empezar desde cero?

 _Un nuevo comienzo_ ; es lo que era éste mundo.

 _Un regalo de los dioses_ ; eso le dijo Vados.

– Mai, lamento si me he comportado raro estos últimos días – comenzó él – Lo cierto es que no tengo excusa que valga. Pero de ningún modo quiero que pienses que me molestas. Al contrario, – al tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas, pudo notar como el brillo comenzaba a volver a sus ojos, un brillo que se veía intensificado por la luz de la luna reflejada en ellos – me siento seguro de estar a tu lado.

Debía admitirlo. Esas eran las palabras que nunca pudo decir en el pasado, ese lejano pasado de hacía un siglo ó más. No sólo eran para esa Mai que tenía en frente, sino para todas las Mai que pudieran llegar a existir en éste ó demás universos. Después de todo, por algo se hallaba ligado a la pelinegra en más de un mundo, en más de una vida.

Y es que, en éste nuevo mundo, en el que sus padres se permitían amar, en el que su maestro Gohan había hecho su vida ¿por qué él no se permitía disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad? Era hora de dejar de pensar, y empezar a actuar.

Con una de sus manos, Trunks acunó una de las mejillas de la chica, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo sus delicadas manos.

 _– Es momento de comenzar a vivir éste mundo._

Sin más contemplaciones, acortó la distancia que entre ambos había, retomando lo que en la pista de baile había quedado pendiente. No. Era algo que se remontaba a mucho antes.

Nuevamente, eran _él y ella_ , inmersos en un espacio infinito en el que sólo los dos podían habitar. Era un nuevo y extraño sentir; a su alrededor percibían estrellas fugaces surcando su universo personal.

Éste era su sueño más anhelado, su mundo deseado, vuelto realidad. Gracias a aquel Dios de la Creación del Séptimo Universo, quién fuera que fuese, por otorgarle a la humanidad esta nueva oportunidad.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Fin, FIN ¡FIIIN! **Le sale la gutural mientras grita a los cielos "¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**  
**

 **Admito que me costó bastante estos días escribir todo esto. Como dije, primero el dolor de estómago, luego ocuparme en el trabajo, y aparte que tengo exposición el lunes. La suerte fue que pude adelantar bastante el viernes, a pesar de los muchos mandados. JF lo sabe, estuvo hablando conmigo esa noche (¡Hermana de otra madre, acuerdate que te dije que no prometía nada, pero deja a ver!).**

 **¿Alguien esperaba la aparición de Vados? Probablemente, o quizás no. Lo cierto es que de alguna forma había que explicarle al pobre Trunks (por no mencionar a los lectores) que era todo éste mundo: _Mi representación de la Tierra de U6_. Por eso lo del AU de uno de los tantos 12 Universos (?) en el summary. Ahora ¿qué cabida tienen Lady Vados y el Sr. Champa en el evento del Rey de Mundo? Bueno, eso lo agregaré después, en un extra, un bonus para este fic que ate los cabos sueltos que quedaron en éste capítulo. Mientras tanto, las teorías conspirativas que nunca sobran en el fandom son bienvenidas en los reviews xD Adelante ;) Traten de atinarle.**

 **En FIIIIN **Le vuelve a salir el Zalama gritón**, espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje por éste universo 6, uno que se inspiró primeramente en el fic "Juntos" de "angylopez". Al leer esa idea sobre un mundo en guerra con TruMai, en el que sólo era ordinarios humanos, mi mente no pudo evitar pensar en el conflicto de la Tierra del universo 6, las versiones paralelas de los habitantes del U7, y muchas otras cosas las cuales yo mismo moldeé luego (-w-) Si llega a leerme, gracias.**

 **Y bueno, nada más que despedirme. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Se despide AngeDROSS, quién te desea buenas noches xD Ok, no.**

* * *

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


End file.
